


Candy Love

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei viene rapito, e i criminali che lo hanno sequestrato gli comunicano che verrà filmato per dimostrare l'efficacia di una nuova, particolare droga, mentre loro abuseranno di lui.<br/>Sarà la sua guardia del corpo a salvarlo e a punirlo per aver messo in pericolo la sua vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Love

Kei si era risvegliato in quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un magazzino abbandonato. Era legato, mani e piedi, ed era un po' intontito. Non c'era nessuno con lui e ne approfittò per fare mente locale.  
L'ultima cosa che ricordava era di essere uscito da scuola, da solo. Aveva detto a Hisashi che avrebbe fatto tardi per le attività del club, anche se non era vero, perché voleva andare in centro per i fatti suoi, senza avere la sua guardia del corpo perennemente alle calcagna, a controllare quello che faceva. Aveva sentito il rumore di una macchina che si avvicinava, ma non ci aveva fatto caso. All'improvviso c'era stato quell'odore strano, e poi il buio.  
Che fosse stato rapito era chiaro, e nemmeno troppo sorprendente. Suo padre era uno degli uomini più ricchi del Giappone, presidente di una delle più grandi aziende del paese, con diramazioni e società controllate in tutto il mondo. Lui era figlio unico, in passato c'erano già stati dei tentativi di rapimento e, dopo il primo avvenuto quando aveva solo tre anni, i suoi genitori avevano deciso di affidarlo a un'intera squadra di guardie del corpo. Hisashi era diventato la sua ombra circa due anni prima, quando era riuscito a convincere suo padre, perché sua madre non faceva più parte della sua vita da più di dieci anni, che non aveva bisogno di un branco di cani da guardia, visto che ormai non era più un bambino, e che uno che sapeva fare bene il suo lavoro era più che sufficiente.  
Ora, per colpa degli imbecilli che lo avevano rapito, era probabile che non avrebbe più potuto fare un passo senza essere circondato da almeno una mezza dozzina di guardie armate. Per i prossimi vent'anni, se gli fosse andata bene.  
I suoi rapitori ci misero un po' a farsi vivi. Legato com'era, Kei non aveva nessuna possibilità di controllare l'ora sul cellulare che aveva nella tasca della giacca quando era uscito da scuola e, a dire il vero, dubitava che fosse ancora lì. Non riusciva a vedere nemmeno la sua cartella, segno che i criminali che lo avevano preso non erano del tutto sprovveduti. In ogni caso, a giudicare dalla luce sempre più fioca che entrava dalle poche finestre che si aprivano nella parte alta delle pareti, doveva ormai essere sera inoltrata. Quando, alla fine, i suoi rapitori decisero di farsi vivi, Kei era circondato dal buio.  
Nella grande stanza entrò una decina di uomini, armati di luci e videocamere, e il ragazzo li vide armeggiare con le loro attrezzature, sempre più preoccupato. Quello che sembrava il loro capo si inginocchiò davanti a lui, con un sorriso molto poco rassicurante, solo quando tutte le luci furono accese e puntate contro di lui e le videocamere furono sistemate nei loro sostegni.  
"È un vero piacere conoscerti, Kei-kun" gli disse l'uomo, mettendo in bella mostra un paio di denti d'oro.  
"Chi siete?" gli chiese il ragazzo.  
"Oh, la nostra identità non è cosa che debba preoccuparti. Al tuo posto, io mi concentrerei su quello che stiamo per farti."  
Kei si guardò intorno, notando che tutti gli uomini presenti o fissavano e ghignavano, e sentì un brivido di apprensione corrergli lungo la schiena.  
"Che intenzioni avete?" chiese ancora, rivolgendosi di nuovo al loro capo, certo che nessun altro avrebbe risposto alle sue domande.  
"Vedi, tuo padre è un uomo fin troppo integerrimo e si ostina a non volerci fare un piccolissimo favore. Purtroppo, ha sotto paga un vero e proprio esercito privato e, per quanto ci abbiamo provato, non siamo riusciti ad avvicinarci a lui abbastanza per cercare di convincerlo. Però, sono proprio curioso di scoprire come reagirà se sarà il suo unico e adorato figlio a subire le conseguenze della sua testardaggine."  
A un suo gesto, almeno la metà degli uomini presenti iniziò a spogliarsi e Kei capì, senza ombra di dubbio, cos'era che volevano fargli. Sussultò e provò ad allontanarsi, ma il capo di quei criminali lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia e se lo riportò vicino.  
"Non puoi scappare da nessuna parte, Kei-kun. Ci divertiremo con te fino a quando ne avremo voglia e, a giudicare dal tuo bel faccino, ne avremo voglia per un sacco di tempo. Ma non preoccuparti," aggiunse, con un sorriso ancora più smagliante e spaventoso "io sono un uomo buono e ho deciso che voglio far divertire anche te."  
Un altro suo cenno e tre uomini gli si avvicinarono, lo slegarono e gli strapparono via i vestiti, fino a lasciarlo nudo come un verme. Kei cercò di opporsi con tutte le sue forze, ma sapeva di non avere davvero nessuna speranza di sfuggire ai suoi aguzzini. Le loro mani erano ovunque, toccavano e stringevano senza sosta, e lui si ritrovò ben presto a urlare per il disgusto, con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre quei criminali ridevano e filmavano tutto da tre angolazioni diverse.  
Quando gli uomini che gli stavano addosso si allontanarono, dandogli un po' di tregua, Kei si rese conto che anche tutti gli altri si erano spogliati e singhiozzò disperato, conscio di quello che stava per succedergli. Fu a quel punto che il capo gli si inginocchiò di nuovo davanti.  
"Suvvia, Kei-kun, non c'è bisogno di piangere, qui nessuno vuole farti del male. Al contrario, vogliamo divertirci tutti assieme."  
E, come a volerglielo dimostrare, allungò un amano ad accarezzargli il petto, provocando in lui altri brividi di disgusto e apprensione. Non voleva che lo toccassero, sentire le loro mani sulla sua pelle era qualcosa di intollerabile, che lo faceva sentire sbagliato e sporco. Aveva paura, come mai ne aveva avuta in vita sua, ma non poteva arrendersi alle loro perversioni. Almeno non senza lottare.  
Non appena iniziò ad agitarsi e a scalciare, però, rischiando anche di colpirlo in faccia, il capo ordinò a due dei suoi uomini di immobilizzarlo. A quel punto gli si avvicinò e iniziò a palparlo e a leccarlo a suo piacimento, gli strinse i capezzoli fino a farlo urlare per il dolore, gli sbatté il suo sesso duro e gocciolante contro le guance e arrivò perfino a forzare la sua apertura con la punta di un dito, incurante delle sue lacrime e delle sue suppliche disperate. Poi si allontanò e gli fissò l'inguine, scuotendo la testa con un'espressione fintamente dispiaciuta.  
"Così non va bene, Kei-kun, sembra che tu non ti stia divertendo per niente e noi non possiamo certo permetterlo, vero?" disse, scatenando una serie di risatine da parte degli altri uomini.  
Allungò una mano e uno dei suoi gli passò qualcosa di piccolo, avvolto in carta colorata, che lui gli sventolò sotto il naso con una faccia fin troppo compiaciuta.  
"Sai che cos'è questa, Kei-kun? È una caramella" gli disse, senza aspettare la sua risposta. "Ma non è una caramella normale, è una Candy Love, una caramella dell'amore."  
Kei lo vide scartarla, mentre gli indicava un contenitore pieno di altri incarti colorati.  
"Le metteremo presto sul mercato, sai, ormai è solo una questione di giorni. Sono molto fiero di questo prodotto, farà la felicità di molti uomini, e dovresti esserne fiero anche tu, perché sarai il testimonial della nostra campagna pubblicitaria. Vedrai, ti piacerà e ti farà stare molto bene, e tutti i nostri acquirenti vedranno che magnifico prodotto sia, grazie a te."  
Kei scosse la testa e strinse forte le labbra, deciso a non mangiare quella cosa rossa per nessuna ragione al mondo, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu uno scoppio di risa da parte dei suoi aguzzini.  
"Temo che tu abbia capito male, Kei-kun, queste caramelle non devono essere succhiate in bocca" gli disse il capo, stringendogli una natica con la mano libera. "La succhierai qui!"  
Kei urlò quando il capo infilò la droga nel suo stretto canale, spingendola il più a fondo possibile. Non poteva credere che gli stesse davvero succedendo questo, che quegli uomini potessero fargli una cosa del genere. La consapevolezza del dolore e dell'umiliazione che lo aspettavano, di lì a pochissimo, fu troppo da sopportare e il ragazzo cominciò a piangere.  
"Su, su, Kei-kun! Vedrai che starai molto bene, non appena l'avrai succhiata fino a farla sciogliere completamente" gli disse il capo, come a volerlo rassicurare. "E nel frattempo, è anche ora che tu inizi a prenderti cura di noi, non credi?"  
Un paio di uomini gli afferrarono le mani, portandole ai loro sessi perché li accarezzasse, mentre il capo gli schiaffeggiava di nuovo il viso con il suo. Quando lo spostò verso le sue labbra Kei le serrò con forza, deciso a non permettergli anche quello, ma la sua ostinazione lo fece scoppiare a ridere ancora una volta.  
"Tra poco aprirai la bocca di tua volontà, Kei-kun, e non solo quella, e ci implorerai di riempirti con i nostri cazzi grossi" lo avvisò, tenendolo fermo per i capelli e strusciando l'inguine contro il suo viso.  
Kei aveva la nausea ma, allo stesso tempo, iniziava a sentirsi strano. Avvertiva un sacco di caldo, il suo corpo sembrava voler ignorare del tutto la sua volontà e aveva iniziato a muoversi per andare incontro alle carezze di quei porci, invece di opporsi con tutte le sue forze, e il suo sesso si era risvegliato e si stava ingrossando senza che lui riuscisse a fare nulla per impedirlo. La droga che gli avevano somministrato aveva fatto effetto in un tempo davvero breve e la sua eccitazione lo spaventò quasi quanto quello che gli stavano facendo i suoi stupratori.  
"Hai visto, Kei-kun? Te lo avevo detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto. Ora fai il bravo e fai vedere a tutti quanto sono buone le nostre Candy Love" gli ordinò, spalancandogli le gambe per mettere meglio in mostra le sue parti intime agli obiettivi delle videocamere che avevano continuato a riprendere la scena della sua umiliazione. "Chissà che cosa penserà tuo padre quando capirà che al suo adorato figliolo piace così tanto farsi riempire il suo buchino voglioso da dei cazzi grossi, senza sosta."  
Il capo infilò due dita dentro di lui, senza riguardo, e iniziò a muoverle avanti e indietro, a girarle e allargarle, mentre i suoi uomini si spingevano sempre più forte nelle sue mani e contro la sua faccia. Kei mugolò, le labbra ancora serrate con forza, ma il suo corpo aveva ormai smesso del tutto di ubbidirgli e si inarcò, le gambe che si allargavano spontaneamente, senza che nessuno le obbligasse più a farlo.  
Era disperato, e terrorizzato, e quando il capo tolse le dita e si afferrò il membro duro e gocciolante, spingendolo contro la sua apertura, perse del tutto il controllo di se stesso, urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva e invocò il nome di Hisashi.  
Fu in quel momento che successe. La porta del magazzino si spalancò di colpo e una trentina di uomini armati fecero irruzione nell'edificio. In pochi secondi si scatenò il caos, con urla, ordini, imprecazioni e perfino alcuni spari.  
Kei non capì più nulla finché qualcuno non lo coprì con una giacca scura e lo prese in braccio, portandolo fuori da quel posto e finalmente al sicuro. Non gli servì nemmeno sollevare lo sguardo per capire che il suo salvatore era Hisashi, fu sufficiente il suo profumo così familiare, e si lasciò andare contro di lui, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e piangendo sollevato.  
La sua guardia del corpo lo portò fino a una macchina, parcheggiata poco lontano, mentre i poliziotti e gli uomini della scorta di suo padre che collaboravano con loro scortarono fuori dal magazzino i suoi rapitori, uno dopo l'altro, ammanettati e ancora mezzi nudi, e qualcuno anche ferito. Kei nascose il viso contro il collo di Hisashi quando un uomo in uniforme si avvicinò a loro, ma la sua guardia si limitò a scambiare con lui poche parole, che lui nemmeno ascoltò, prima di ordinare all'autista di partire e di prendere il telefono in mano.  
Il ragazzo lo sentì rassicurare suo padre sul fatto che stava bene e che i suoi rapitori erano stati arrestati, che la polizia avrebbe gestito l'intera faccenda con il massimo riserbo e che sì. per quella notte avrebbe pensato lui al signorino. Kei non capì le parole di suo padre, ma la risposta che gli diede Hisashi, prima di riattaccare senza nemmeno salutarlo, gli fece capire che quella volta era in guai seri.  
"Gli darò la lezione che merita, glielo assicuro."

Fecero il viaggio in silenzio e Kei si accorse solo all'ultimo che non stavano andando verso la villa di famiglia.  
"Dove sia..." provò a chiedere, quando l'autista fermò la macchina nel parcheggio sotterraneo di un condominio di lusso, ma Hisashi lo interruppe prima che potesse finire di parlare, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
"Non dire una parola" gli ringhiò contro, furioso, e Kei si affrettò a tacere.  
Senza dire più una parola, la sua guardia del corpo lo prese di nuovo in braccio ed entrò in un ascensore con le pareti ricoperte di specchi, e Kei sussultò nel vedere in che condizioni fosse. Aveva segno rossi sparsi per tutto il corpo, molti dei quali sarebbero diventati presto dei lividi, ed era ricoperto dello sperma dei suoi aguzzini. Boccheggiò per qualche istante, prima di trovare il coraggio di chiamare per nome Hisashi, per attirare la sua attenzione, ma lui lo gelò di nuovo.  
"Ti ho già detto di stare zitto!"  
Kei sussultò e si affrettò ad abbassare lo sguardo per nascondergli gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Aveva già fatto arrabbiare Hisashi, in passato, ma non l'aveva mai visto così furioso e la cosa lo terrorizzava. Aveva la sensazione di aver perso qualcosa di importante e non sapeva cosa fare per risolvere la situazione.  
L'ascensore si fermò al sesto piano e la sua guardia del corpo armeggiò un po' con le chiavi, sempre tenendolo in braccio, prima di entrare in un appartamento arredato con mobili dall'aria comoda e costosa. Era casa sua, Kei la riconobbe da alcune foto che aveva visto in passato. Hisashi attraversò la sala senza esitazioni e continuò a camminare fino ad arrivare al bagno. Lo scaricò dentro il box doccia senza tante cerimonie, gli tolse la giacca con la quale lo aveva coperto e aprì l'acqua.  
"Lavati" gli ordinò, per poi uscire dalla stanza.  
Kei rimase seduto per terra, con l'acqua calda che gli scorreva addosso. Non aveva la forza di muoversi, il suo corpo gli sembrava assurdamente pesante e la sua pelle era diventata orrendamente sensibile. L'acqua che gli scivolava addosso gli sembrava una lenta e costante carezza, che amplificava gli effetti della droga che gli avevano dato. Il suo membro era duro e pulsante, la sua apertura si contraeva senza sosta e il suo respiro si era fatto rapido e irregolare. E Hisashi sembrava odiarlo.  
Kei si accasciò contro la parete e ricominciò a piangere disperato.  
"Hai finito?"  
La voce di Hisashi lo riscosse quando ormai anche singhiozzare era diventato troppo faticoso. Non sapeva quanto tempo avesse passato in quella doccia, ma era certo che dovesse essere stato tanto, perché la sua guardia del corpo sembrava seccata, come se avesse dovuto aspettare fin troppo che lui finisse di fare i suoi comodi.  
Kei sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, l'espressione persa e il respiro accelerato. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, anche se non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa, ma dalle sue labbra uscì solo un gemito disperato. L'espressione di Hisashi si scurì ancora di più e lui iniziò a tremare per la paura. Quando la guardia del corpo allungo una mano a stringerli il braccio e lo costrinse a tirarsi in piedi, il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire l'ennesimo singhiozzo.  
Hisashi si spogliò velocemente ed entro nella doccia, al suo fianco, si versò una generosa dose di bagnoschiuma nella mano e iniziò a lavarlo.  
"Ti prego" sussurrò Kei, ripetutamente, ma lui lo ignorò e continuò a insaponarlo.  
Quando arrivò alle sue natiche Kei si tese e cercò di allontanarlo, ovviamente senza successo. Hisashi, per tutta risposta, gliele spalancò e sfregò le dita contro la sua apertura.  
"Ti hanno toccato anche qui dentro?" gli chiese, forzando il suo anello con la punta di un dito.  
"No, ti prego, ho paura" lo implorò Kei, ma le sue suppliche servirono solo a far arrabbiare Hisashi ancora di più.  
"Paura? Tu hai paura? E cosa pensi che abbia provato io quando sono venuto a prenderti a scuola e non ti ho trovato? O quando ho scoperto in che zona della città il segnalatore che hai nella cartella indicava la tua presenza? Come pensi che mi sia sentito quando la polizia ci ha spiegato a chi apparteneva quel magazzino e cosa ti avrebbero fatto quei bastardi?" gli urlò contro.  
"Mi dispiace... mi dispiace..."  
Kei continuava a singhiozzare, ma la sua guardia del corpo non dimostrò la minima pietà nei suoi confronti.  
"Ti ho chiesto se ti hanno toccato anche qui dentro. Rispondi!" gli ordinò, muovendo il dito avanti e indietro al suo interno.  
Kei gemette e annuì, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.  
"Mi hanno messo una cosa dentro" gli confessò, con un filo di voce.  
"Droga" asserì Hisashi, obbligandolo a girarsi con la faccia al muro e spingendolo contro la parete. "Come pensavo, devo lavarti per bene."  
Spinse il dito in profondità dentro di lui, facendolo urlare per qualcosa che non era esattamente dolore, poi lo tirò fuori e glielo sbatté di nuovo dentro, questa volta insieme a un altro. Kei provò a sottrarsi a quella tortura, ma la mano che premeva con forza contro la sua schiena gli impediva di muoversi e lui fu costretto a subire quel trattamento, pregandolo per qualcosa che non riusciva nemmeno a comprendere cosa fosse.  
Poi le dita di Hisashi si allontanarono definitivamente e lui tirò un sospiro di sollievo, che si trasformò in un urlo quando la guardia del corpo spinse la cornetta della doccia contro la sua apertura, facendo entrare dentro un po' d'acqua.  
"Non possiamo certo lasciare dentro il sapone" gli disse, assicurandosi che l'acqua defluisse dal suo canale.  
Kei aveva perfino smesso di singhiozzare, in quel momento le sue lacrime stavano bagnando copiose il suo viso ma lui non emetteva nemmeno un suono, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Hisashi soffocò un'imprecazione, risciacquò entrambi in fretta e poi lo portò fuori dalla doccia, avvolgendolo in un morbido telo di spugna, per poi asciugarsi velocemente. Kei non protestò quando lo prese in braccio, e non lo fece nemmeno quando lo depositò sul suo grande letto, lasciandolo di nuovo nudo.  
Poi Hisashi gli accarezzò il viso con dolcezza.  
"Kei" lo chiamò, risvegliandolo dal suo torpore.  
Non appena il ragazzo si girò a guardarlo, lui spostò la mano, prima sul suo collo, poi sul suo petto, sul suo addome e, infine, ancora più in basso. Kei si inarcò e gemette, e allungò le mani per afferrarsi il sesso congestionato e darsi un po' di sollievo. Hisashi, però, gliele spostò e gli intrappolò i polsi con una delle sue, di mani.  
"Hai idea di cosa ho provato quando ho visto cosa ti stavano facendo quei bastardi?" gli chiese, ancora arrabbiato.  
Kei trattenne il respiro, incapace di proferire parola di fronte all'intensità del suo sguardo, e lui continuò, stringendo un po' di più la presa, quel tanto che bastava per fargli un po' male, ma stando attento a evitare che il dolore diventasse eccessivo.  
"Avrei voluto ammazzarli tutti con le mie mani. Nessuno può toccarti in quel modo" riprese, scendendo ad accarezzargli le cosce per poi risalire verso il suo inguine. "E sai perché?"  
Questa volta Kei scosse la testa, il cuore che gli martellava forte nel petto.  
"Perché sei mio!" concluse Hisashi, stringendo le dita intorno al suo membro duro.  
Kei urlò e sollevò i fianchi, nel tentativo di spingersi in quella mano, e la sua guardia del corpo lo lasciò fare, osservandolo mentre veniva, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo nemmeno per un istante.  
"Nessuno può vederti così" ricominciò a parlare quando Kei si fu ripreso dagli effetti dell'orgasmo. "Nessuno può sapere che sapore hai" disse, chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo con passione, saccheggiandogli la bocca con la sua lingua esperta. "Nessuno può sapere che consistenza ha la tua pelle" aggiunse qualche minuto dopo, leccando il suo collo e il suo petto "né quanto tu sia dolce" e gli passò la lingua sul membro di nuovo turgido. "E, soprattutto, nessuno può sapere quanto sei caldo qui" e passò la punta di un dito sulla sua apertura, ripetutamente.  
Kei mugolò disperato, inarcandosi e dimenandosi sotto i suoi tocchi, nel tentativo di trovare sollievo da quel fuoco che lo stava consumando, ma la sua guardia del corpo sembrava decisa a privarlo della possibilità di trovare la pace che bramava con tutte le sue forze. Si allontanò da lui e lo guardò agitarsi sulle lenzuola, cone le braccia incrociate sul petto e lo sguardo accigliato.  
"Ti prego" lo supplicò il ragazzo. "Ho bisogno... devo... ti prego!"  
"Vuoi venire di nuovo?" gli chiese Hisashi, brutale, e lui annuì, lo sguardo implorante. "Posso portarti alla stazione di polizia, se vuoi" continuò Hisashi, imperterrito. "Sono certo che i tuoi rapitori sarebbero più che felici di concludere quello che avevano iniziato. In fondo, sono stati interrotti proprio sul più bello."  
Kei scosse la testa con foga, si alzò a sedere e si strinse le gambe al petto, come a volersi proteggere, terrorizzato a una simile prospettiva.  
"Non vuoi? Va bene, allora che ne dici di usare un vibratore? Uno di quelli belli grossi, che ti soddisferebbe di certo."  
Il ragazzo scosse di nuovo la testa e la sua guardia del corpo si decise, finalmente, a riavvicinarsi a lui.  
"Perché no?" gli chiese, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. "Non volevi venire?"  
Kei si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato. Il cuore aveva ripreso a battergli forte nel petto e non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Hisashi. Fu una questione di pochi secondi, come una folgorazione, e all'improvviso il perché gli fu chiaro. Il motivo per il quale ci teneva così tanto a comprare un regalo per il suo compleanno, per potergli fare una sorpresa il giorno dopo – no, quel giorno, ormai la mezzanotte era passata. Il motivo per il quale aveva invocato il suo nome quando il capo dei delinquenti che lo avevano rapito stava per stuprarlo, e a quanto avrebbe voluto che fosse lui a toccarlo in quel modo. Il motivo per il quale gli risultava così intollerabile la sola idea di essere preso da qualcuno, o qualcosa, che non fosse lui.  
"Perché sono tuo" gli rispose. "Ti amo e sono tuo. Mi dispiace, perdonami. Ti giuro che non farò mai più una cosa tanto stupida, non permetterò mai più a qualcun altro di toccarmi così."  
"Oh, puoi stare certo che non lo farai! Ho intenzione di metterti collare e guinzaglio, letteralmente. D'ora in avanti sarò la tua ombra, giorno e notte, non ti lascerò solo nemmeno quando dovrai andare in bagno" lo informò, talmente serio che Kei fu certo che avesse davvero tutte le intenzioni di mettere in pratica le sue minacce. "Hai forse qualcosa in contrario?" lo sfidò Hisashi.  
Kei deglutì, preoccupato ma conscio che quello che era successo quel giorno era tutta colpa sua.  
"Qualunque cosa purché tu non mi odi" disse, le lacrime che gli pungevano di nuovo gli occhi.  
Hisashi gemette e lo spinse di nuovo giù, coprendolo col suo corpo.  
"Come potrei odiarti?" gli chiese, mostrandogli tutta la sua disperazione. "ho avuto così tanta paura di perderti, senza nemmeno aver avuto la possibilità di dirti che..."  
La guardia del corpo si interruppe, senza concludere la frase, e Kei si fece coraggio e gli passò le braccia dietro il collo, sollevando la testa per baciargli il mento, la spalla e qualunque parte di lui riuscisse a raggiungere.  
"Mi dispiace. Ti amo. Mi dispiace" continuò a ripetergli, fino a quando Hisashi gli coprì la bocca con la sua, baciandolo come se da questo dipendesse la sua vita.  
Quando si separarono, Kei era in uno stato pietoso. Aveva un disperato bisogno di venire e mise da parte ogni scrupolo gli fosse rimasto, implorando Hisashi e offrendoglisi senza nessun pudore.  
"Se solo non fossi sotto l'effetto della droga" sospirò la guardia del corpo.  
Gli portò una mano in mezzo alle gambe, ricominciando ad accarezzarlo per fargli raggiungere il piacere di cui aveva bisogno, ma Kei riuscì a recuperare gli ultimi brandelli di lucidità che gli erano rimasti e gli afferrò il polso, bloccandolo.  
"Sono andato via da scuola da solo perché volevo andare a comprare un regalo per il tuo compleanno" gli confessò, con il respiro spezzato per l'eccitazione e la sofferenza che gli causava non poterla sfogare. "Però mi hanno preso e non sono riuscito a prenderlo, e ora non ho nient'altro da regalarti a parte me stesso. Non è per la droga, ti amo e voglio solo te!"  
Hisashi gli infilò di nuovo la lingua in bocca, lasciandolo senza respiro, e riprese ad accarezzare la sua eccitazione, questa volta senza che il ragazzo lo fermasse. Kei venne con un urlo e, quando gli effetti del suo secondo orgasmo svanirono, si rese conto che Hisashi aveva forzato la sua apertura con un paio di dita, e che le stava muovendo per prepararlo a ricevere qualcosa di molto più grande.  
Kei gemette e sollevò i fianchi, nel tentativo di farle affondare di più al suo interno, il membro di nuovo duro a causa della droga che era ancora in circolo nel suo organismo. Quella stessa droga che aveva cancellato la maggior parte delle sue inibizioni e che non gli faceva sentire la paura e l'imbarazzo per quello che stava facendo e per quello che avrebbe fatto di lì a poco.  
Hisashi aggiunse un terzo dito e continuò ad allargarlo per qualche altro minuto, conscio del fatto che per il ragazzo era la prima volta e che, nonostante l'afrodisiaco che gli avevano dato, quello che stava per succedere avrebbe potuto fargli molto male se non fosse stato preparato a dovere per riceverlo. Le sfilò tutte dopo qualche minuto, gli afferrò le cosce, gliele spalancò il più possibile e lo penetrò con un unico movimento fluido.  
Kei venne non appena sentì il suo inguine sbattergli contro le natiche. Poi Hisashi iniziò a muoversi, senza nemmeno lasciargli il tempo di riprendersi, e lui perse completamente la ragione. Tutto quello che aveva senso, in quel momento, era il corpo dell'uomo che amava, e il piacere che gli stava dando. Non sentì nemmeno che il suo amante lo stava chiamando per nome, almeno fino a quando lui non si fermò, dopo essere uscito quasi del tutto dal suo canale bollente. A quel punto, Hisashi riuscì finalmente a ottenere tutta la sua disperata attenzione.  
"Ho bisogno di venirti dentro" gli disse, fisandolo con tanto bisogno che Kei si sentì stringere il cuore.  
"Ho bisogno che tu mi venga dentro" gli rispose, quando riuscì a trovare la voce per farlo.  
Hisashi non se lo fece ripetere. Affondò in lui con forza, sempre più veloce, portandolo di nuovo all'orgasmo, e poi si svuotò dentro di lui con un gemito sordo. Il suo viso trasfigurato dal piacere fu l'ultima cosa che Kei vide prima di perdere i sensi.

Fu svegliato da una cascata di baci leggeri su tutto il suo viso e quando aprì gli occhi vide Hisashi che lo fissava preoccupato.  
"Stai bene?" gli chiese la guardia del corpo.  
"Bene" rispose lui, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che aveva la gola secca e dolorante, di certo a causa delle urla di piacere di poco prima.  
Il suo amante, perché ormai questo era, gli fece bere un paio di bicchieri d'acqua e poi si stese al suo fianco, abbracciandolo stretto.  
"Dobbiamo andare a lavarci, ma puoi riposarti ancora un po'."  
Kei mugolò il suo assenso e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto solido, pensando che avrebbe potuto restare così per sempre. Fu sempre Hisashi a spezzare il silenzio, pochi minuti dopo.  
"Sono sano, non devi preoccuparti."  
Kei sollevò la testa e lo fissò senza capire, e lui si affrettò a dargli una spiegazione, sempre più teso.  
"Ti sono venuto dentro e non ho usato il preservativo. Volevo solo rassicurarti sul fatto che non ho malattie, ma se preferisci posso fare gli esami e..."  
"Va bene così" lo interruppe Kei.  
"No che non va bene! Sono stato un incosciente e non so come scusarmi. Avrei dovuto controllarmi ed evitare di..."  
"Non mi faresti mai del male. Mai!" lo fermò di nuovo il ragazzo. "Non avresti fatto nulla senza protezioni se questo avesse potuto mettermi in pericolo, e io sono felice che tu non le abbia usate, perché mi sembra di poter ancora sentire il tuo calore dentro di me ed è una cosa che mi fa sentire immensamente felice. Perciò non hai nulla di cui scusarti, sapevo cosa mi avevi chiesto e sapevo cosa facevo quando ti ho risposto."  
Hisashi lo rovesciò sul materasso e lo schiacciò col suo peso, baciandolo fino a fargli perdere il fiato. Quando si allontanò da lui, Kei prese un paio di respiri profondi e poi si lasciò scappare una piccola risatina.  
"Non credo che mio padre pensasse a questo tipo di lezione, quando vi siete parlati al telefono, in macchina."  
Fu il turno di Hisashi di lasciarsi andare in uno sbuffo divertito, per poi ghignare impunemente. La guardia del corpo si strusciò sul suo giovane amante e lo guardò con un sorriso perfido.  
"Al contrario, sapeva perfettamente cosa ti avrei fatto. Mi ha dato la sua benedizione sei mesi fa, quando ha rifiutato le dimissioni che avevo presentato perché non riuscivo più a starti vicino senza avere la tentazione di sbatterti al muro e di scoparti fino a farti dimenticare perfino il tuo nome."  
Kei lo guardò scioccato per qualche minuto, incapace di proferire parola a quella rivelazione molto più che inaspettata. Poi chiuse la bocca che aveva spalancato, decidendo che non aveva nessuna voglia di pensare a suo padre mentre era steso nudo sotto un altro uomo, altrettanto nudo, e gli lanciò uno sguardo di sfida.  
"Io mi ricordo ancora come mi chiamo" gli fece notare.  
Hisashi ringhiò qualcosa di incomprensibile, si sollevò e lo strattonò per un braccio, costringendolo a girarsi prono.  
"Ancora per poco, amore mio. Ancora per poco" gli promise, e si mise all'opera per portare a termine la sua personale missione.


End file.
